DOAngels : Découvertes et déconvenues
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, Leifang et Jann Lee sont devenus des amants que rien n'arrête ! Enfin, presque...


**Découverte et déconvenues**

« Arrête de me regarder avec cette tête-là, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu une femme nue de toute ta vie !

- Je te rappelle quand même que tu as la première femme que j'ai vue nue, murmura Jann Lee d'une voix timide.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la première fois…

Pourtant, il fallait bien avouer que Leifang était très impressionnante une fois défaite de ses vêtements. Avec son corps plein de grâce, son visage rond et angélique, ses grands yeux noisettes, ses jolis seins lourds et fermes, son ventre lisse, sa taille à la courbe parfaite, ses jambes interminables, sa chevelure noire comme l'ébène, comme le petit duvet de poils niché entre ses cuisses… Lentement, avec des mouvements doux et fluides, elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Assis en tailleur sur le tatami, il ne pouvait d'ores et déjà plus détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Elle était impitoyable. Elle savait exactement comment faire pour le rendre fou de désir. Qu'elle se tînt nue devant lui, c'était une chose. Mais dans sa façon innocente de le faire, dans ses gestes pleins de charme enfantin et de grivoiserie cachée, il trouvait bien plus d'excitation que si elle se pendait à son cou pour lui intimer de son air le plus sauvage de la prendre… Elle savait qu'il était timide, et elle s'en servait pour faire durer incommensurablement le plaisir. Tous les plaisirs. Celui de l'amour tout comme celui de l'attente. Sentir son propre désir s'éveiller et grandir en elle, et voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui… elle trouvait cela particulièrement grisant… Elle n'était pas pressée. Elle prenait tout son temps. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'aimait, ainsi qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre…

Ainsi que, lentement, elle le poussa à lever la main vers elle, à la poser sur son corps de fée pour caresser sa peau délicate, à toucher ses seins, effleurer son ventre, à se glisser dans les profondeurs insondables de son intimité… Interdit, il ne réagissait presque pas. Mais il n'était certainement pas indifférent. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans ses bras, tout doucement, qu'elle l'aida à les refermer autour d'elle de la façon la plus confortable et agréable possible, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre si vite et si fort qu'il en eut le vertige. Avec son aide, car ses gestes tremblants étaient un peu maladroits, il se déshabilla à son tour, sous les yeux de plus en plus avides et émerveillés de sa belle petite amie. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se retrouvait nu tout contre elle, que leurs peaux se pressaient intimement l'une contre l'autre comme pour se fondre en une seule…

Peu à peu, il se départit de sa peur, de ses appréhensions, le désir gagnant inexorablement du terrain en lui. Elle se trouva au bout de longues caresses, d'interminables baisers, assise contre lui, entre ses jambes, tandis que ses bras musclés se serraient autour de sa taille. Collant son dos contre le torse puissant de son amant, elle se laissait totalement faire à présent, aussi malléable que de l'argile entre ses mains douces et habiles… Il titilla ses mamelons, doucement, longuement, ses lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux sur son cou. La sensation qu'elle éprouvait se propageait très lentement en elle, gagnait délicieusement toutes les extrémités de son corps.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut toute chaude et humide contre lui, lorsque son propre désir devint insupportable, il voulut se mettre de nouveau face à elle pour la prendre. Mais elle résista subitement, et lui fit comprendre que son idée, ce soir-là, était tout autre… Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle semblait vouloir, il en fut abasourdi, presque effrayé. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une gentille fille comme elle ne lui demanderait une chose pareille… Et pourtant, elle semblait bien déterminée. La lueur dans son regard, il la connaissait bien. Il savait ne pouvoir y résister. Elle suffisait à apaiser ses propres appréhensions… Si bien que, un long moment encore après, elle se trouva allongée sur le ventre, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos en se penchant sur elle.

- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

- Vite, lui répondit-elle plaintivement.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle le voulait, tout de suite. S'il ne faisait rien, elle était bien résolue à le prendre de force… Elle avait du caractère et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle savait également se montrer très persuasive, surtout avec lui. Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que ce fût ?…

Il se coucha donc sur son dos, lentement, cherchant à épouser du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses formes courbes et soyeuses. Les mains à plat sur le sol autour de son visage, Leifang écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis les ferma en poussant un soupir en le sentant enfin descendre entre ses fesses… Sa pression devint cependant bien trop forte, et elle protesta, sans ressentiment :

- Arrête, tu me fais mal !

- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il en se retirant aussitôt.

- Eh ? Où tu vas ? Reviens immédiatement !

- Mais je…

- Recommence. Doucement, cette fois, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en se demandant tout de même si c'était bien raisonnable. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de lui faire l'amour comme ça…

- Là, doucement… Appuie…

Elle écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter la pénétration. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre, et la fit crier de nouveau. Cependant, elle ne se décourageait pas. Malgré ces déboires bien prévisibles, au fond, elle en avait encore envie. Elle savait que tous les deux, même si elle pouvait passer à ses yeux pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté, étaient très maladroits au fond. Elle essayait de bouger son corps de façon à lui faciliter les choses, mais bien souvent, cela ne faisait que le gêner… A force, la situation devint telle qu'elle éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de leur médiocrité à tous les deux…

Mais elle ne renonçait pas. Et lui non plus. A force de la voir si déterminée, il ne pouvait que vouloir lui-même la satisfaire. C'était son devoir que de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Il était prêt à tout pour y arriver, même si cela était douloureux…

Elle ne cessait plus de rire à présent. Ses conseils se perdaient dans ses éclats cristallins de moquerie. Lui se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé, mais il continuait à suivre ses instructions à la lettre.

- Tu y es presque, murmura-t-elle. Encore un effort… Doucement, doucement…

Il avait plutôt lui le sentiment qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. C'était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… et qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé elle aussi, probablement…

- Non, pas si fort, prends ton temps, vas-y tout doucement…

- Ecarte les jambes, Leifang, je n'y arrive pas… dit-il piteusement.

- Je fais de mon mieux !

Et elle était plutôt une excellente gymnaste, à ce sujet. C'était dire à quel point les choses étaient un poil plus complexes qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus !…

- Je n'ai pas d'appui, je glisse !…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Ils devaient avoir l'air bien ridicules, tous les deux… Mais qu'importait. Elle se cambra encore pour essayer de lui faciliter la tâche.

- Là, doucement, vas-y… Doucement, lentement…

Essayant de prendre tous ses appuis sur ses bras, il pressait de son bassin avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait. Il lui sembla que quelque chose cédait peu à peu. Brusquement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur elle.

- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pardon, je…

- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle. Ne bouge plus. Tu y es…

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison… Il y était enfin parvenu. Leifang ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Ce n'avait pas été sans peine, mais ils y étaient… Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir tant enduré pour en arriver là. Si ça avait été plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'avait cru, c'était également en revanche bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'avait espéré… Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer, mais il fallait dire que tout cela les avait un peu fatigués…

Et puis, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à aller et venir contre elle, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il sentit son bas-ventre s'embraser. Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, il voulut retenir le feu qui s'emparait de lui… mais trop tard. Sa semence lui échappait déjà et se répandait en elle…

Leifang éclata de rire en le sentant jouir de façon aussi inattendue. Lui s'allongea tout contre elle, ses mains se joignant aux siennes, et murmura au creux de son oreille, d'une voix désappointée :

- Tout ça pour ça…

Elle rit encore.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé ça agréable, toi ?

- Ben franchement…

- Moi j'ai joui très fort, tu sais ?…

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle disait vrai ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Cela n'avait à peine duré que quelques secondes ! Pourtant c'était vrai, elle venait bien d'éprouver un orgasme, à peu près au même moment où le sien était survenu… A regarder sa respiration soudainement apaisée, il ne put qu'admettre que c'était bien vrai… Mais alors, tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, tout ce qu'ils avaient souffert pour en arriver là… elle avait trouvé ça plaisant ?… C'était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup ri pendant qu'il s'était escrimé à essayer de la prendre… Et s'il regardait les choses en face, il devait bien avouer que tout cela avait été au fond plus frustrant que désagréable. Oui, elle avait très bien pu considérer que cela avait été amusant… Lui-même, par moment, s'était senti complètement ridicule au point de pouvoir se moquer de lui-même. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que de telles déconvenues auraient pu les mener, tous deux, à connaître finalement le plaisir…

Enfin, il sourit et se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser délicat et doux sur sa nuque, avant de coucher son visage contre le sien…

- On a été vraiment nuls, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

- Tu l'as dit… C'est pas grave, on recommencera…

Il sourit à nouveau en caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu as raison, on recommencera… Il n'y a qu'en s'entraînant qu'on devient meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?… »

Elle hocha la tête, puis ils s'embrassèrent. A la fin de leur baiser, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire en se souvenant de cette curieuse expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre. Finalement, en y repensant, ils n'y voyaient aucun moment désagréable. La seule chose qui les contrariait, c'était de ne pas avoir été capables de réussir tout à fait du premier coup… Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait de si important, au fond ? Sans expérience, comment auraient-ils pu y parvenir si facilement ? Et de toute façon, ça n'avait pas seulement été amusant, cela s'était également révélé jouissif… Pleinement jouissif… Cela n'avait rien d'un échec. D'une demi-victoire, peut-être, quoiqu'elle n'avait même pas le goût amer d'une demi-défaite… Une simple partie de plaisir, comme les couples de jeunes amoureux en vivent tous. Quelque chose qu'en aucun cas ils ne regretteraient…

Et oui, qu'ils recommenceraient, même si ce ne serait peut-être encore que pour avoir à se moquer d'eux-mêmes et de leur nullité en la matière…


End file.
